nightbloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrhha Mesta
Pyrhha Mesta is the Magical and World History teacher at Nightbloom Academy Personality When one things of a Sizsatuz they imagine the hyperactive, fast talking kittens who don't know how to plan ahead. They are beings who simply act on impulse rather than logic. While this may slightly apply to Pyrhha, she is actually quite laid back. While she did begin life like any other Sizsatuz, as she traveled the world and studied many things, she quickly learned that she needed to be much more careful. If she wanted to be of use to Nyx, she needed to use her brain more than her instincts. After retiring from being a traveling scholar and archaeologist, she became a professor at Nightbloom Academy. She cast a spell on her masks to keep herself from speaking too fast. It would do no good to her students if she spoke too quickly for them to understand after all. She is rather 'cat like' which is to say, she enjoys cat naps, and takes a shining to new things. She's very curious and always carries around a notebook to note down new findings and also remember things she would otherwise forget. She takes her work very seriously, and very much enjoys teaching children. While some may think the history of the world and magic could be boring, she finds it fascinating. If anyone is caught sleeping, or not paying attention in class, she can become quite fearsome. Her sleepy droopy expression is replaced with the fierce eyes of a tiger ready to devour it's prey. She's isn't very forgiving and is not afraid to give out punishments like holding a large bucket of water on your head for an hour, or a heavy stone on your lap until the end of class. She takes joy in reading old tomes, or wandering the ruins of what the world used to be. Her most favorite place to travel and explore was the area surrounding Ipheris. Most would not be able to take such a woman seriously when it came to fighting and magic, but worry not. She is quite capable to defending and incinerating anyone who dared attack her precious students. She isn't one to boast, but her studies in magic are extraordinary, however she only uses it when necessary. She'd normally fight with acrobatics and what little she knows of Dim Mak. Background Of course Pyrhha was born in Sizsatuz, with a father who completely doted on her. Her mother was sort of there but sort of wasn't. Her mother was on and off and her father was too kind to send the woman away for good. At some point in life Pyrhha took an interest in her father's journals. He documented everything he's learned observing the world and the people of Sizsatuz. This sparked a passion within Pyrhha and with her father's blessing, she left her home at thirteen and went to travel the world. She visited many places, and studied with many people. She learned to love and learn from anything and everything. Her mind worked so fast sometimes it was too much to take in. She began learning a bit of magic along the way, realizing she was capable enough intellectually and mentally to grasp it's concept. While she learned a bit of everything, she excelled most in electrical manipulation. She decided instead of trying to learn everything, she'd focus on that. And while she did enjoy having a bit of magic within herself, she was one to never really depend on it. So she learned a bit of self defense in her travels, wanting to only really use magic as a last resort. In all her travels she's seen and experienced many things. She dressed in ways she would never imagine and ate foods she never thought existed. There were times she'd return home to share her spoils with her beloved father. One day however she recieved a letter from Nyx Nightbloom herself. The most powerful and famous woman in the entire world had sent her a letter. Inside was an invitation to become a teacher at Nightbloom Academy. Pyhrra couldn't believe it but the shock was quickly replaced with excitment. Again, with her father's blessing she said her goodbyes and went to the academy. There she began her career as a Professor in World and Magical History. At first she didn't do so well, mostly because the students couldn't really understand a word that came from her mouth once she started talking. In a way to better teach, she casted a spell on her masks to allow her speech to be slowed down. Now that she was speaking much more normally, her lectures were much more effective. Pyrhha loves children, and likes teaching them what she knows. There will be times she will play with the kids, or hang out with the students cause she just loves them all. As if they were one big happy family together. Trivia * Bribe her with sushi and she'll almost do anything. * One would call her promiscuous by the way she dresses but she thinks nothing of it. * She loves Ipheris and their people. She has the fondest memories there. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Academy Staff Category:Madame_Ruelleyn Category:Sizsatuz